


Hogwarts Mystery

by Nadiainklover



Series: Yellow and Green [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Hufflepuff Simon Lewis, M/M, Multi, Slytherin Raphael Santiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiainklover/pseuds/Nadiainklover
Summary: “We can’t trust any of the professors” Magnus said.“Why not?” Simon asked confused.“Because Professor Starkweather is working with Jonathan” Magnus explained “And we don’t know if there are others”“Students also” Raphael said “There could be other students helping Jonathan”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Here is a new addition to this series.   
> Thanks to everyone that has been reading my stories! I'm really glad you like this AU I'm making. I can't believe how much it has grown, and there are so many other things I would like to add and I can't wait for you guys to keep reading.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one!

The Quidditch House Cup had been rescheduled one week after the Hogsmeade visit. Because of the attack on both teams, the game had been cancelled. Nobody knew exactly who had attacked Izzy, Jace, and Raphael. The teachers believed it was all a prank and were still looking for the responsible, though they weren’t really putting too much effort in their search. Pranks occurred all the time at Hogwarts. Students would hex one another and you would only get in trouble if you got caught. Because neither Izzy, Jace or Raphael received any real damage after the attack, the teachers waved it off as just a student interfering with the game. Nobody else put too much attention to it, except Simon’s group of friends. 

“We can’t trust any of the professors” Magnus said.

They had taken the Room of Requirement as their meeting spot since the first time Ragnor showed it to them. 

“Why not?” Simon asked confused.  
“Because Professor Starkweather is working with Jonathan” Magnus explained “And we don’t know if there are others”  
“Students also” Raphael said “There could be other students helping Jonathan”

The six of them knew there wasn’t much they could do. There was definitely something happening, at Hogwarts and outside of it. Already three muggle-born wizards had been killed. The Daily Prophet didn’t talk too much about it, just a small note on one side of the newspaper explaining the circumstances of the deaths. The deaths had been spread out, not happening too close to each other, but it was starting to cause some panic within the wizarding world.

After discussing the matter a bit further, everyone went on their way. They still had work to do for their own classes, after all. Raphael and Simon walked hand in hand after they departed from the rest of the group.

“Want to go to the library?” Raphael asked “I could help you with your Transfiguration essay”  
“I’m actually hanging out with Izzy” Simon said “We’ve got a project for Astronomy we have to work on”  
“Alright” Raphael nodded, kissing his cheek. “See you at dinner?”  
“Yeah” Simon smiled at him. “I love you”  
“I know” Raphael responded, starting to walk away.  
“I knew you would like Star Wars!!” Simon called after him.  
“Callate!” Raphael called back, before disappearing down the hallway.

Simon chuckled and then made his way towards the Gryffindor common room. Clary and Izzy both updated him whenever the password changed so he could get in. Everyone in Gryffindor knew who he was because of his friends, so nobody was ever surprised to see him walk inside the common room by himself.   
He spotted Izzy right away, she was sitting on one of the many sofas with her books and notes spread out in the coffee table. Clary was with her, the two of them talking in hushed voices.

“Hey guys” Simon said as he approached them.  
“Simon!” Izzy exclaimed “I was starting to wonder when you were going to come”  
“Sorry” Simon rubbed the back of his neck “I was with Rapha and the guys”  
“Was Alec with you?” Izzy asked  
“Yeah” Simon nodded “But he left with Alec”  
“Figures” Izzy sighed.  
“Why?” Simon asked.   
“We were discussing our plans for Hogsmeade” Clary explained.  
“What are you doing for the Hogsmeade visit?” Simon asked.  
“I need a new broom” Izzy said “Mine was damaged after the game”  
“What about you Clary?” Simon asked and then very carefully he continued “Are you...hanging out with Jonathan?”  
“I’m hanging out with Jace” Clary shrugged “My brother said he had something else to do”  
“Oh yeah? what?”   
“He’s meeting with Professor Starkweather. Something about an assignment”   
“What about you Simon?” Izzy asked before Simon could ask something else. “Hanging out with that sexy boyfriend of yours?”  
“Don’t call him that” Simon blushed “And I guess...we haven’t really discussed plans”

They talked for a bit longer and then Clary left so Izzy and Simon could work on their project. They were at it for a very long time since they kept getting distracted. Izzy loved to gossip and she told him all the latest details of things going around the castle. Simon knew Izzy knew everything about everyone. It scared him a little how she knew so much, but whenever he asked her she just smirked and winked at him.

***

The Hogsmeade trip came soon enough and Simon found himself walking from the castle to the small town with Raphael, Catarina, and Ragnor. Magnus and Alec were somewhere else on a date, so it was just the four of them. They decided to go shopping first, because The Three Broomsticks was full with students, so they thought they could have something to eat a bit later. Soon enough the four of them got separated because they wanted to shop for different things. Raphael and Ragnor disappeared inside a sports shop while Catarina and Simon walked inside a bookshop. 

“What are you looking for?” Simon asked her as they looked through the different titles in the bookshelves.  
“Something about medicine” Catarina shrugged “I was reading this book on muggle remedies and I found it fascinating”  
“I’m not sure you’ll find anything here” Simon chuckled “You should go to a muggle bookshop”  
“Do you know any?” Catarina’s eyes shone with excitement.  
“Of course!” Simon exclaimed “I need to get my comics somewhere”  
“You must show me”   
“Sure” Simon smiled “If you’re so interested in the muggle world, you should come visit my home during breaks!”  
“That would be wonderful” Catarina grinned “Maybe we can plan a small trip! The six of us for our summer break”  
“Sounds fun” Simon nodded.

Catarina ended up purchasing two books before they made their way out of the shop. The two of them were about to walk into the sports shop Ragnor and Raphael were still at, but something caught Simon’s attention. Across the street, Jonathan disappeared in an alley between two buildings. He stopped Catarina and nodded in the direction the other had disappeared. Catarina turned around just in time to see Professor Starkweather disappearing in the same alley.   
The two Hufflepuffs shared a look and then they started following the two men. Catarina waved her hand, whispering a small incantation to make their steps silent so they wouldn’t be caught. They followed a distance behind the two of them, making sure they could not be seen.

Jonathan and Hodge walked inside a building, closing the door tightly behind them. Catarina and Simon rushed forward, and peered through the window. They could see the two of them clearly, their voices slightly muffled by the glass, but it was clear enough for them to understand.

“My father is growing restless” Jonathan was saying.  
“Surely he understands the complications we’ve had” Professor Starkweather said.  
“He does not care about complications” Jonathan snapped “He wants the boy!”  
“And he will have him, but it takes time”  
“We’re running out of time!” Jonathan hissed. “The prophecy said when he turns sixteen”  
“The prophecy is unclear” Professor Starkweather continued.  
“It is clear enough” Jonathan said “My father’s enemy had a son who will finish what his father started. We cannot let that happen”  
“We’ve still got time until the boy turns sixteen” Professor Starkweather insisted. “And surely you’ve made some progress with your sister”  
“Yes” Jonathan nodded “My foolish sister...she’ll get me close to him soon enough. And then Lewis will be ours”

Simon gasped, quickly covering his mouth and pulling away from the window. Catarina also pulled away, staring at Simon with wide eyes. They heard Jonathan and Hodge moving inside the house, so Catarina took hold of Simon’s hand and started running out of the alley. They didn’t stop running until they reached the sports shop where Ragnor and Raphael were at.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so sure I had posted this chapter that I worked on the third one already...so sorry for keeping you waiting.  
> The good news is that the next chapter will be up sooner than expected! :D
> 
> Enjoy!

Simon was too panicked after what he and Catarina had heard. His sight was blurry and he only kept moving because Catarina was pulling him. He stumbled over his own feet, almost falling to the ground, and then they were crashing against somebody. Simon panicked even more, trying to pull away, but then he recognized Raphael’s lotion.

“Simon? What happened?” Raphael asked.  
“Not here” Catarina said urgently.

Ragnor and Raphael understood immediately and they started to walk out of the main street. Raphael wrapped his arms around Simon, helping him walk. Ragnor guided them through the streets until they reached the forest on the outside of Hogsmeade.   
Simon leaned against a tree and then slid to the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest. He was panting for breath, his sight blurry. His whole body trembled with the effort of gaining control over his breathing again.

“Simon? Simon!” Raphael called in panic, kneeling in front of him and trying to get a hold of Simon’s face.  
“Raphael wait” Catarina called out immediately “He’s having a panic attack”  
“What do we do?” Raphael exclaimed. “We have to help him!”  
“Don’t crowd him” Catarina said, gently pulling Raphael away from Simon. 

She then kneeled in front of Simon, making sure there was enough distance between them. Very gently she started talking to him, taking a hold of his hand and pressing it to her chest.

“Breathe with me Simon” Catarina instructed “In...and out...again”

She breathed accordingly and encouraged Simon to follow along. Feeling the movement of her chest as she breathed, Simon started to copy her. After a moment he relaxed and breathing became easier. Catarina let go of his hand, smiling gently at him.

“That’s it...you’re alright Simon”

Simon nodded, looking around until his eyes found Raphael’s. The Slytherin instantly approached him. He hesitated for a moment, not wanting to crowd Simon, but as soon as he was close enough Simon threw his arms around Raphael and hugged him tightly. Raphael returned the hug right away, burying his nose on Simon’s hair and whispering comforts on his ear.  
Catarina stood up and approached Ragnor, who had stayed back as to not make Simon’s panic attack worse. Ragnor hugged Catarina as soon as she was close to him, noticing how she was also shaky. 

“What happened?” Ragnor asked softly, but everyone heard him.  
“We saw Jonathan and Professor Starkweather sneaking into an alley” Catarina explained. “We followed them until they reached a small building. A kind of house or abandoned shop. We sneaked closer to the window, trying to hear what they were saying”  
“You could have been caught” Raphael frowned, but his voice had no real heat behind it. He helped Simon to stand up, but did not take his arms away from him.   
“We weren’t” Simon shook his head.  
“Did you hear anything?” Ragnor asked instead.  
“We heard plenty” Catarina nodded “Jonathan was anxious about his father. Apparently, Valentine Morgenstern sent Jonathan and Professor Starkweather to get the boy Valentine’s looking for. There’s some kind of prophecy about the boy turning sixteen…”  
“It’s me” Simon said dully.  
“What?” Raphael exclaimed “How do you know for sure?”  
“They said my name...well, my last name” Simon frowned “Jonathan said something about Clary leading him and then I quote ‘Lewis will be mine’...it’s got to be me”  
“There isn’t any other Lewis at Hogwarts” Ragnor said grimly.  
“Why would Valentine be looking for Simon?” Raphael demanded.  
“It’s got something to do with his father” Catarina said “Jonathan was talking about his father’s enemy having a son. Apparently, the prophecy said that the son will finish what his father started”  
“But that doesn’t make any sense” Simon shook his head “My father...He wasn’t even a wizard!”  
“Are you sure?” Catarina asked him. “Maybe he was a wizard living in the muggle world...it happens sometimes”  
“Did you know him well?” Ragnor asked.  
“I don’t really remember him” Simon said sadly. “He died when I was just a kid...There was an accident at work”  
“Maybe your mother knows something?” Raphael suggested.  
“You’ve met my mother” Simon frowned “She’s completely freaked out about magic. No way she would have married a wizard”  
“There’s gotta be more into it” Catarina sighed.   
“I say we go back” Ragnor suggested. “Jonathan and Professor Starkweather are still out there. We need to regroup and figure out what to do”  
“We gotta find Magnus and Alec” Catarina nodded.  
“We’ll send them a letter when we get back at the castle.” Raphael said “We’ll meet just before dinner and tell them” 

Everyone agreed and started making their way back to the castle. Raphael and Simon walked close together. Simon was still freaking out a bit and he didn’t want to cross paths with Jonathan. 

***

Raphael accompanied Simon to his room once they reached the castle. They had agreed to meet with everyone at the Room of Requirement before dinner. Catarina and Ragnor said they would alert Magnus and Alec, and so the four of them had gone their separate ways. The castle was partly empty because most students were still in Hogsmeade. Just the first and second years were still around and a few students that had not gone to town.   
Simon led Raphael towards his room, thankful that all of his roommates were still in Hogsmeade. Simon moved to the bathroom to change his clothes, coming out with sweatpants and one of Raphael’s sweaters. The two of them curled up together on Simon’s bed. Simon being the little spoon while Raphael held him tightly from behind. 

“I don’t understand why Valentine would be after me” Simon whispered after a while.  
“You’re special” Raphael murmured.  
“But I’m just me” Simon frowned. “I’m nothing!”  
“Don’t say that” Raphael grumbled, tightened his hold on Simon just slightly.  
“I just…” Simon shook his head “I wish I knew who my father really was”  
“We’ll figure it out” Raphael promised.   
“What if…” Simon trailed off. 

He sighed and then turned around in Raphael’s arms so they were talking face to face. Because of their embrace, they were really close together. So close that their noses brushed each other. Raphael smiled at him, leaning just enough to press a chaste kiss against his lips. 

“What if he finds me?” Simon whispered, his eyes closed.  
“He won’t” Raphael shook his head.  
“You don’t know that” Simon shuddered “He already knows I’m at Hogwarts. What if Jonathan and Professor Starkweather succeed? What if...what if they kill me?”  
“They’re not going to kill you” Raphael said fiercely “I promise you, Simon. I will protect you with every ounce of power I have. I will never let anything happen to you. Do you believe me?”  
“I do” Simon breathed, kissing him once more.

***

They told Magnus and Alec everything before dinner. Catarina retelling everything they had heard at Hogsmeade. Instantly, a plan was made for they to find out who was Simon’s father and what exactly had happened between him and Valentine. They also needed to find out about the prophecy, though that would be impossible without visiting the Ministry of Magic. Magnus had proposed they talked with the Divination professor in the hopes that they would get an insight on it. Simon was a bit skeptical about Divination, but he agreed to go. He was desperate enough for answers that he would do anything at that point. They had also agreed that Simon should not be left alone at any point, unless it was at night while he slept on his common room. But for the rest of the day, he should always be accompanied by somebody from their small group. Simon suggested they told Izzy and Jace. The two Lightwoods were some of the best wizards of their year, and they were Simon’s friends. They needed to know what was going on, and maybe they could help. Raphael had been against the idea, saying they were too close to Clary and she couldn’t be trusted at the moment. Simon disliked the idea of not being able to trust his best friend, but he couldn’t argue that she was getting too close to Jonathan. Clary may not mean any harm, but things could go badly very quickly if she told Jonathan anything. So they decided to keep it between them at the moment. 

Afterwards, they all went to dinner. They sat together on the Hufflepuff table, on a spot that allowed them to keep an eye on the Slytherin table and on Jonathan. They did notice, however, that Professor Starkweather was not at the professor’s table. It was not unusual for some people to miss dinner, especially if it had been a Hogsmeade visit and most ate late at town. But the fact that it was Professor Starkweather had them all on edge.

They were halfway through dinner when they heard the screams. Everyone in the Great Hall turned towards the Ravenclaw table. Headmistress Penhallow immediately approached a sixth-year girl that had fallen over and was having a seizure. Her friend had been the one that screamed and she was crying in panic at what was happening to her friend. Other professors approached them and students also moved forward to have a cleared view of what was happening.

“SOMEONE HELP HER!!” Her friend cried out in hysterics. 

A professor pulled her back while Headmistress Penhallow whispered healing spells to help the girl that was still on the floor. The nurse arrived quickly and after pouring a potion on the girls mouth, she calmed down. She lay unconscious on the floor, though. The nurse, with the help of another professor, carried the girl to the infirmary. 

“Everyone! Please settle down” Headmistress Penhallow called to the rest of the student’s body.   
“What happened?” A student from Gryffindor asked.  
“Was she poisoned?” Someone from Slytherin called.  
“She’ll be taken cared of at the infirmary” Headmistress Penhallow said instead “We will be looking into it. If we find it was another prank, we will find whoever did this and he or she will be punished. Now, Prefects of each house, please take the students back to their rooms. Dinner is over.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter!  
> see? I told you it would be up much faster :D
> 
> enjoy!

Classes were cancelled the next day. Nobody knew what had happened until they reached their first class and were told by the professors that classes had been cancelled and they were all to report at the Great Hall.  
Simon was confused as he made his way towards the Great Hall. Clary, Izzy, and Jace were with him since they shared their first class of Transfiguration. None of them knew what was going on either, though Izzy mentioned it could have something to do with the Ravenclaw girl that had been hurt the previous night.  
As they walked inside the Great Hall, they were instructed to seat in their own house tables. Simon bid his friends goodbye and then made his way towards the Hufflepuff table. Raphael met him there, earning a confused look from Simon.

“Shouldn’t you be at the Slytherin table?” Simon asked him.  
“I’m just here to say hello” Raphael rolled his eyes.  
“Do you know what’s going on?” Simon said instead, his eyes moving around the room.  
“No idea” Raphael murmured “But...the Ravenclaws did not show up at their classes. Ragnor and I share D.A.D.A. on the first period, but he never showed up. None of the sixth-year Ravenclaws did”  
“Oh my god...do you think it’s got something to do with the girl from yesterday?” Simon asked with wide eyes.  
“Maybe” Raphael sighed.

Headmistress Penhallow called the room to order, asking those that were still standing to take a seat at their house tables. Raphael pecked Simon’s lips quickly before moving to join Magnus at the Slytherin table. Catarina approached Simon and pulled him on a seat next to her. 

“There’s something wrong” Catarina whispered.

Simon followed where she was looking at and saw the Ravenclaw table. They were all sitting down, just like all of the houses. Simon noticed they were quieter than usual. He spotted Ragnor right away, and a few places from him there was a girl crying silently. Simon recognized her as the friend of the one that had been hurt, the one that had cried out for help. Right now she was being hugged by her other friends as she cried into the shoulder of her friend. A sinking feeling pressed on Simon at the sight.

Headmistress Penhallow stood up in front of the Professor’s table so everyone could see her. She waved her wand and the banners on top of each house table turned completely black.

“Students” She started “We have terrible news to share with you. As you are well aware, one of our dear students was hurt last night during dinner. Miss Meyers...she was poisoned last night. We did our best to take out the poison from her body, but I’m afraid our efforts were not enough. We are saddened to share the news of her passing with all of you…”

Everyone on the Great Hall gasped at the news. You could hear people crying and asking lots of questions. Simon’s own ears were ringing with the news. Everything seemed like a dream, as if it wasn’t really happening. He turned towards Catarina and found her staring at Professor Penhallow with her hands covering her mouth. There were unshed tears on Catarina’s eyes, so Simon reached forward to her. Catarina hugged him back, lying her head on his shoulder.

***

Classes were cancelled once more. The whole castle seemed to be drowned in sadness and shock. Students were bundled up in their common rooms or around the ground of Hogwarts. Everyone was with their group of friends, not wanting to be alone. Every single soul in the castle was mourning the loss of one of their own. Even though most students didn’t know Marissa Meyer, the Ravenclaw student that had been poisoned, her death still affected everyone. It was a sign that none of them were safe in the castle. With the explosion, the rumours of The Circle coming back, and just everything.   
Professor Penhallow had assured everyone that measures would be taken to keep them all safe. But she had been saying that since the first explosion and things just seemed to be getting worse. Parents had been notified, of course, and already many students were being pulled out of Hogwarts. 

“It feels unreal” Simon whispered.

He was sitting in the grass near a tree with everyone else. Raphael was sitting next to him, leaning against the tree trunk. Alec was sitting across from them, Magnus lying down with his head on Alec’s lap. Ragnor was sitting next to Simon while Catarina was sitting next to Raphael.

“Her family is holding the funeral in London” Ragnor explained “There will be a service here in the castle and then everyone’s portkeying to London. Anyone who wants to go is invited”  
“I feel like we should go” Catarina spoke quietly.  
“We didn’t really know her” Raphael frowned.  
“She was muggleborn” Magnus spoke. “For all we know, she’s just a victim of Hodge and Jonathan. I think we should go as well”  
“Her poor family” Simon said sadly “It is hard enough trying to understand the wizarding world, but then lose a daughter to it…”

Everyone nodded solemnly. Silently, they all agreed they would go to the funeral. Simon sighed and moved closer to Raphael. The Slytherin quickly wrapped his arm around Simon’s back and pulled him closer.

“I know we’ve been saying this all the time” Magnus started, straightening into a sitting position. “But we have to be careful”  
“Simon especially” Alec nodded “We know now you’re a definite target”  
“I don’t want you guys getting in trouble because of me” Simon insisted “You might as well already have a target for being my friends!”  
“We protect our own” Raphael said simply.  
“If Jonathan has not made a direct attack against you, it means something is holding him back” Ragnor reasoned “He could very well attack you or poison you at any moment, but he hasn’t”  
“I think he’s scared” Catarina said.  
“Scared of me?” Simon asked in disbelief.  
“Simon, you’re more powerful than you think” Catarina said seriously.  
“Valentine Morgenstern wants you dead” Alec said bluntly “We’re talking about a grown wizard, one of the best of his generation, afraid of a soon to be 16-year-old”  
“It still doesn’t make sense” Simon shook his head.  
“We’ll find more about the prophecy” Raphael assured him.  
“In the meantime” Magnus said “You should warn your mother and sister”  
“Why?” Simon asked, panicking a little “Do you think Valentine will go after them?”  
“We don’t know what Valentine will do” Magnus said.  
“I will only scare them if I warn them” Simon shook his head “They’re better off not knowing”  
“You’ll need to protect them somehow” Catarina said gently.  
“We can put protection spells in your house during the summer” Raphael said.  
“Alright” Simon nodded.   
“Now come on everybody” Catarina said, standing up suddenly. “It’s no good for us to stay here moping and worrying...Let’s get some hot chocolate from the kitchens and hang out at the Hufflepuff Common Room”

Everyone nodded, the six of them moving together towards the Hufflepuff Common Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that commented and gave me some kudos! It means the world to me that you like this story!
> 
> I am already working on the next part of the series, so stay tuned!
> 
> Thanks :)

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is already written, so hopefully some day next week I will post it.
> 
> Leave your comments and let me know what you think of this story!  
> Also, if there is something you would like to see on this Harry Potter!AU, lemme know and I might write about it as a side story!
> 
> Thanks :)


End file.
